Midnight Flight
by Loveless1310
Summary: A night of flying is always a good release as two people try to escape the world they have no choice in. Bad summary, sorry... I hope you like it anyway. One-shot. Not supposed to be slash.


Hope you enjoy^^

* * *

Midnight Flight

The night air seemed to be freezing as he walked out to the Quidditch Pitch. It didn't matter, he couldn't feel it anyway. In one hand he carried his broom, the newest style that was out and what everyone said to be the fastest. In his other hand was his wand. He knew to never walk around in the dark without his wand at the ready.

He finally reached the field after what seemed like a ten mile walk. He put his wand back into his nicely tailored robes and mounted his broom. He just needed an escape for a little bit. A few hours of not having to act a certain way. Not having to live up to anyone's expectations of him. Just to be able to be free for a little while before he is forced back into the role of being the Malfoy hair. The role of being the "Slytherin Prince."

God, he hated that name. Being a Malfoy was hard enough without the Slytherins giving him the title of "Prince." He hated having to act the way he did. He'd never wanted to be better then everyone else, it's just what his father expected him to do.

He was flying far above the ground now. Flying farther and farther away from the land and away from his problems and chains. He caught a movement back on the ground and looked down to see a shadow moving toward the field. Somehow, even from at least 2 miles up in the air, he knew the figure that was approaching the field without a second thought or doubt.

Though grudgingly, he came down and landed in the middle of the field just as the figure entered. "Potter." The voice was devoid of all malice and hatred. It was calm and completely neutral, something that took Harry by slight surprise.

"Malfoy." Came Harry's reply. "Why are you out here?" He asked, looking at the boy like he'd gone mad.

"I could ask you the same question but it seems like its self explanatory." He indicated toward the broom in Harry's hand before sighing. "I just needed to get away." Draco said, looking back up to the castle.

Harry could see a distance in Draco's eyes and they clouded slightly. "You couldn't have picked a little warmer night to do this?" Harry asked. He was almost shivering.

Draco blinked at Harry for a moment, focusing his eyes on the present. "You're real useless, Potter, you know that?" Draco sighed, pulling his wand out and aiming it at Harry. For a moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to jinx him but relaxed slightly as he started to feel the first effects of a warming charm.

"Thanks." Harry smiled slightly. "You didn't have to say the charm out loud." Harry said slightly surprised. He still wasn't able to pull off a good charm without at least muttering it.

Draco regarded Harry's surprise with slight amusement. "It's because you're head is too jumbled for a proper spell to be able to reach the surface. My mind, on the other hand, has been trained to stay clear of distractions. It's easier to conjure magic when your mind is clear."

Harry just seemed to stare at Draco, the surprise never leaving his eyes. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say with a neutral tone of voice. Usually you're snarling and your voice is filled with hatred." Draco looked Harry in the eyes at his words. "It's kind of nice, is all…"

There was a silence between the two boys as the wind picked up slightly. Harry was struck by a brilliant idea. "Let's race!" he said excitedly.

Draco blinked at Harry. "What?" he asked, not quite understanding the suggestion.

Harry couldn't quite contain his excitement as he mounted his broom. "Let's race!" He said again as he kicked off from the ground and hovered a few feet in the air. "Come on!" He encouraged Draco to do the same.

With a heavy sigh, knowing Potter wouldn't leave him alone unless he complied, for a little while at least, Draco remounted his broom and kicked off as well.

"Ok, so we'll circle those goal posts then go and circle the goal posts on the opposite side and the first to get back to the middle wins." Harry said as he mapped out their route. Draco only nodded, showing that he understood.

"Ready, set. Go!" Harry yelled and they both sped off towards the goal posts. Harry was the first to make the turn but Draco's broom as built more for speed then Harry's and pasted him on the straight away between the two goals. They came around the corner with Draco still in the lead. They reached the center again with Draco still leading and taking the first victory.

Harry flew up beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Draco asked, getting kinda creeped out by Harry's smile.

"Let's do it again! Faster! Farther!" Harry's blood was full of adrenaline from the first race and he was ready for more.

Draco saw the excitement flashing like lightning in Harry's eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to argue with the boy until they were both tired and freezing. He reluctantly agreed and saw Harry's smile, if even possible, widen.

They spent what seemed like hours, and most likely were, forming new maneuvers to follow and plotting out new tracks to race. It took Draco a little while to loosen up but after about the fifth race, he was smiling and laughing with Harry.

Both boys weren't really sure if they even cared anymore who won or lost, they were just happy to be flying without limits and to be in each others company. They sat hovering now, right over the goal posts. They both looked to the castle.

"What did you need to get away from?" Harry asked, his voice soft, afraid to ruin the semblance of peace that had fallen upon the boys.

Draco didn't look away from the castle as he replied. "The labels. The people. All their stupid expectations. Everything that I'm supposed to be." His eyes were clouding over again as if seeing something in his memories that only he could see. "What were you really doing out here?" He then asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry smiled slightly. "The same reasons pretty much. They expect me to be perfect. Just trying to escape the fact that they all expect me to kill Voldemort." They sat in a comfortable silence as the sun started to shine over the hills.

Draco looked up at the sky and a small smile came to his face. "Follow me." He said as he started to fly straight up. Harry followed him without hesitation.

Higher and higher they flew. Past the clouds and up towards the stars. Draco had only done this a few times before but knew when his head started to feel light that it was time to go back down. He leveled out and with him Harry did to.

They didn't talk since oxygen was scarce at the altitude they were at. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and at once Harry knew what they were going to do. They both let go of the broom handles and leaned back, falling off their brooms.

They shot down, laughing and screaming and yelling the entire fall, their brooms falling slowly after them. The feeling was perfect bliss. They were free and nothing was holding them back. Holding them down.

When they could see the stadium they pulled their wands out and accio'd their brooms to them. Harry pulled up when he got to his broom and watched as Draco continued to shoot to the ground.

Draco waited till the last possibly second before he pulled up and just hovered over the ground. He slowly let himself slip off the side and landed on the ground that was now inches below him. His breathing was heavy and unstable from the exhilaration he was feeling but he was smiling broadly and laughing uncontrollably.

Harry came and landed beside him, falling to his back when he dismounted his broom to lay beside Draco. He, to, was breathing hard and smiling. "We should do this again. It was a lot of fun." Harry said as the first rays of sunlight started to consume the field.

Draco took a few moments to think, getting his breathing back under control, before he answered. "Me beating you at flying is fun for you? Do you not even have an ego to protect?" Draco said, humor saturating his voice.

"I don't really care if you beat me, all I know is that it was a lot of fun to race you and I want to do it again. Soon preferably." Harry said, laughing slightly.

The sun had finally reached their lying forms. Draco looked up at the pinkish sky before replying. "We should go back to the castle. Those people will worry if we don't turn up." Draco said as he got to his feet. He looked down at Harry, who had his eyes closed for a moment and was just enjoying the sun. "Come on." Draco lightly kicked Harry in the side to get his attention.

Harry looked up at Draco, a warm smile still on his face. He sat up and grabbed his broom and was once again surprised as Draco offered him a hand to get up. He gladly took it and together they started back for the castle.

"So, how about next Wednesday?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Just be ready to lose again, Potter." He said with an almost passable sneer.

Harry just laughed, already looking forward to their next night of flying. And, though he'd never admit it, Draco was looking forward to it as well.

* * *

Weird I know but I kinda like it... Review if you please or not. Not sure if it matters. And, yes, the idea of Draco beating Harry is preposterous but i figured Draco wouldn't want to race if he lost the first one and then the story would be pointless...Well, more pointless then it already is...

Disclaimer: If I really owned HP I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics about it... and I wouldn't have made Malfoy such a git for so long... Anyway, it's still not mine.


End file.
